Dragon Nest Story : The Legend Of Blue Dragon
by Rein626
Summary: Awal Cerita Kehidupan Baru Rein Setelah Ditinggal Pergi Orang Tua Nya


(Part 1 Awal Dari Kehidupan Dan Kehancuran

Gerraint: Ahh Aku merasakan Aura ini  
Argenta: aura apa kakak?  
Gerraint : aura yang sangat kuat telah kembali  
Argenta: Maksudmu black dragon?  
Gerraint : ya, Aura ini Semakin Bertambah kuat  
Argenta : Benarkah itu? Kita Akan Berusaha Untuk Mengalahkannya kakak  
Gerraint: Itu Pasti _like emoticon_  
Di. Desa Calderock  
Bidan: terus Terus Bu Sedikit lagi  
Keina: (menarik Nafas Dan Terus menekan)  
Furuya: Ayo ma, mama pasti bisa (menggenggam tangan kanan Keina)  
Suara Tangisan Pun keluar  
Bidan : Nah Anak ibu sangat tampan ini _smile emoticon_  
Keina: Masih ada lagi (kesakitan)  
Bidan : (terkejut) eh masih ada lagi? ini pak Tolong Digendong dulu (memberikan bayi)  
Furuya: baik (menerima bayi)  
Bidan : ayo kita mulai lagi bu, Tarik nafas Yang dalam Terus dorong  
Keina: (menarik nafas dalam2 dan mendorongnya) eeeeeee  
Bidan : ayo bu sedikit lagi  
Keina : (mendorong Dengan sekuat tenaga) Ee  
Suara tangisan pun keluar  
Furuya : (^^) Kamu berhasil ma  
Keina : (masih lemas)  
Bidan : selamat bu anak ibu laki laki lagi (meletakannya di sebelah keina)  
Keina ; (melihat bayinya) (^^)  
Furuya: jadi akan kita namai siapa anak anak kita?  
Keina: Karna mereka kembar Aku ingin menamai dia (menujuk Yang digendong Furuya) Reinzun Dan yang Ini Feinzun (^^)  
Furuya : ya tidak cukup buruk (-_-") Yang penting nama depanku jg tercantum (^^)  
Keina: (^^")  
14 Tahun Kemudian ...  
Rein : (Tidur Diatas Pohon)  
Furuya : Rein Dimana Kau, Sudah waktunya kita Latihan! (teriak teriak)  
Rein : (-,-) (masih tidur)  
Furuya : Disini rupanya (-_-") (Stomp)  
Rein : (Terjatuh Lalu Bangun) (-_-") Kenapa aku bisa jatuh?  
Furuya : Kamu Tidur dibawah dari tadi (-_-")  
Rein : Eh? Masa?  
Furuya : Udah gak usah dipermasalahin (-_-") yang penting Ayo kita latihan  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Furuya : Tangkap (Memberikan Pedang kayu)  
Rein : (menerima) Eh berat Banget, gk ada yang lebih ringan?  
Furuya : Nggak usah manja (-_-") itu udah paling ringan  
Rein : Segini? Ringan? (mencoba mengangkat Pedang) Berat! ini yah  
Furuya : coba lagi  
Rein : ok (mengkat pedang) (berhasil)  
Furuya : Ayah ingin menjadikanmu Warrior Yang Bisa membantu siapapun Dan dimanapun  
Rein : warrior itu apa yah? (._.")  
Furuya : (-_-") Warrior adalah 1st class , Penyerang utama, dan mengandalkan Serangan jarak dekat,  
Rein : oohh aku baru tau (._.")  
Furuya : Dasar (-_-")  
Rein : Sekarang kita Akan mempelajari apa?  
Furuya : Coba kau pukul Pohon Itu Dengan Pedang itu  
Rein: (memukul pohon 5x) hah ,aku cape  
Furuya: apa? kamu baru memukul 5x Saja  
Rein: tapi aku udah cape beneran!  
Furuya : Malas, Sekarang kelilingi Desa ini 10x  
Rein: ha? 10x ? Ini rencana pembunuhan anak sendiri (-_-")  
Furuya: gak usah ngeluh mulu (-_-") cepet lakuin atau mau aku tambah 10 lagi jadi 20x?  
Rein : eh tidak tidak 10x aj udah cukup  
Furuya: cepat lakukan!  
Rein: Baiklah!  
Beberapa Saat Kemudian...  
Setelah Lari Mengitari desa 10x...  
Rein: Hah hah (kecapean)  
Furuya: sudah Sampai ternyata  
Rein : Hah (Baringan dibawah pohon)  
Furuya : kita sudahi latihan kita hari ini  
Rein: -,- (tidur)  
Furuya : (-_-") dasar pemalas (mengangkat rein sampai kerumah)  
Dirumah*  
Furuya: Aku Pulang  
keina: oh sudah pu.. eh (terkejut) kamu apain anak aku? (-_-") (Cast Fire Ball EX)  
Furuya : eh bentar Bentar aku bisa jelasin (-_-") Dia Ini ketiduran Setelah latihan  
Keina : (Memadamkan Fire Ball) oh (^_^) Taruh dia dikamarnya  
Furuya : Iya iya (kalo bukan istriku udah aku Half Moon Slash EX -_")  
Keina: kamu bilang apa tadi? (^_^")  
Furuya: oh nggk , aku gak bilang apa apa (._.")  
Keina : oh (^_^")  
Setelah Meletakan Rein Dikamarnya...  
Furuya : (minum teh) Dimana Fein?  
Keina : oh dia lagi dihutan Mencari buah buahan  
furuya : eh apa tidak berbahaya Membiarkannya sendirian?  
Keina : dia udah besar , Pasti bisa menjaha diri lah  
Dihutan...  
Fein : Ternyata kalian Mencari masalah dengan ku (-_-")  
Goblin : dia sangat lezat , sangat cocok untuk dijadikan makan malam  
Fein : Banyak Bacot (Dirty Trick)  
Goblin : (mati)  
Beberapa saat kemudian...  
Fein : Sepertinya ini sudah cukup _smile emoticon_ (Pulang)  
Dirumah...  
Fein : Aku Pulang!  
Keina: (^^) sudah pulang  
Fein : Ini buah Buahannya

Keina: Banyak Sekali !  
Fein : Biar ada persediaan mi (^^)  
Keina: terima kasih anakku (^^")  
Ditempat lain...  
... : Tempat yang luas dan cerah tapi itu tidak lama lagi hahaha

Dragon Nest Story : The Legend Of Blue Dragon

Part 2 Kehilangan  
Malam Hari...  
Rein : (bangun) hoam Pagi yang cerah sekali (pergi kebawah)  
Dibawah...  
Keina : makan malamnya sudah siap... (^_^)  
Fein : (^_^) Makan  
Furuya : Aku Sudah lapar (._.")  
Rein : Makan pagi ya? (Sambil mengusap matanya)  
Fein : Pagi? Lihat Diluar noh  
Rein : (melihat keluar jendela) (kaget) ini masihmalem?  
Fein : Iya (-_-") Dasar Bodoh  
Furuya : (-_-")  
Keina : ya sudah sudah Kita makan dulu (^_^)  
Furuya : (makan) Terlalu panas (-_-")  
Fein : Ini enak (makan)  
Rein : (makan) umm tidak terlalu buruk  
Setelah makan...  
Furuya: Waktunya Tidur! Ayo semua tidur  
Fein : Baiklah!  
Keina : yay (^^)  
Furuya : kenapa kamu tidak tidur rein?  
Rein : ayah lupa? Aku baru bangun (-_-")  
Furuya : Jadi?  
Rein : Aku tidak bisa tidur (_Furuya: aku punya cara  
Rein : Apa itu?  
Furuya : Ikut aku  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Dihalaman Belakang…  
Rein : Mau ngapain?  
Furuya: (Axe Tornado)  
Rein: Uwa (terkena skill)  
Setelah Beberapa menit…  
Rein: (pusing)  
Furuya: (Demolition First EX)  
Rein : (Tambah pusing) (pingsan)  
Furuya : Selesai Sudah Masalahnya (Membawa Rein Kekamarnya)  
Pagi Hari…..  
Keina: (Memasak)  
Fein: (Mencuci piring)  
Furuya: (Mengasah senjata)  
Rein : (Tidur)  
Autho: (-_-") (Impact Wave Lv.6)  
Rein: uwa (terjatuh lalu bangun) siapa yang bangunin aku (-_-") dankenapabadanku sakit semua? Atau tadi hantu ? hiiiii (lari kebawah)  
Dibawah…..  
Rein : (Lari) uwa (tergelincir dan jatuh ) aduh  
Fein : lu malah nyium lantai(-_-")  
Rein : Enak aje (-_-") gw jatohgoblok  
Fein : Kalo lu jatoh kenapa gak bangun bangun?  
Rein : (langsung bangun)  
Fein : Gak usah gara gara lu jones , jadi nyium lantai sembarangan ,wanitamasih banyak (-_-")  
Rein : Gw jitak juga lu n(_Fein : Amfon (lari)

Rein : Hei tunggu aku  
Fein : cepatlah!  
Rein : ok ayo  
Ditengah desa…  
Rein : mau cari buah dimana?  
Fein : dihutan lah  
Rein : Oh, Ngo...(bertabrakan)  
Sorceress : (terjatuh)  
Rein : (menangkap) Kalo jalan hati hati ya  
Sorceress : Maaf ya, Aku lagi buru buru (Pergi)  
Rein : Hmm (Menatap Sorceress)  
Fein : Kau menyukainya?  
Rein : (Terkejut Dan Meninju Pundak Fein) Kaubercanda  
Fein : Kau menyukainya?  
Rein : Tidak!  
Fein : Kau menyukainya (-_-")  
Rein : Sudah Aku Bilang Tidak  
Fein : Ya, Bibirmu Mengatakan tidak, tapi WajahmuMengatakan iya  
Rein : Benarkah (pipi merah)  
Fein : Pipi mu merah berarti iya  
Rein : eh sudah Kita Harus Cepat cari Buah(Mengalihkan Pembicaraan)  
Fein : ya sudah ayo! (-_-")  
Di Albatroz…  
Sorceress : Warrior Itu Sangat Baik Dan Lucu,Semoga Aku bisa bertemu dengannyalagi (Bayangin Wajah Rein)  
Karacule : Ara~ Ada apa ini?  
Sorceress : (kaget) eh tidak ada apa apa(._.")  
Karacule : Warrior tadi?  
Sorceress : Tidak!  
Karacule : Warrior tadi?  
Sorceress : Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! (Pergi Kekamar)  
Dihutan.…  
Fein : Hei menurutku Sorceress tadi cantik juga(Memetik apel)  
Rein : Sudah Tak Perlu difikirkan lagi (-_-")  
Fein : Kau benar Benar Suka Padanya (-_-")  
Rein : Tidak! (Memetik buah dengan kasar)  
Goblin : Wah ada makanan Disini!  
Orc : Cepat Serang Mereka  
Rein : biar aku saja (mengangkat pedang) (Dash)(Impact Punch)  
Goblin : hoo (menghindar)  
Rein : (Melempar Suriken)  
Goblin: (mati)  
Rein : Hei  
Orc : (Menyerang Rein)  
Rein : ukh (Terlempar Ke pohon dan pingsan)  
Fein : Bodoh (Pect Of Ajna) Urus semua Kucingku  
Nyong : baik tuan (Menyerang orc dan goblin)  
Fein : Menyusahkan (Healling Of Cakra)  
Beberapa Menit Kemudia...  
Fein : Terima kasih Nyong  
Nyong: Sama Tuan  
Fein : Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat  
Nyong : Terima kasih tuan (pergi)  
Rein : (sadar) Aku melewatkan sesuatu (._.")  
Fein : Sudah ayo kita Pergi, Ini sudah hampir sore  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Didesa…  
Para Orc Dan goblin yang Berjumlah ribuan menyerangdesa mereka  
Rein : (Menjatuhkan keranjang) ada apa ini?  
Furuya : He Sebaiknya Kalian Cari Tempat Berlindungcepat  
Rein : Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?  
Keina : ini sudah tanggung jawab kami Melindungidesa (^_^) Jadi kalian pergilahDulu, Nanti kami akan menyusul  
Rein : berkanjilah kalian akan Menemui kami lagi!  
Keina : Dan Jagalah Adikmu baik baik Untuk kami ya,sekarang dia adalah tanggungjawabmu  
Rein : Baiklah  
Furuya : Hei Tolong antar mereka ke tempat yangaman  
Cleric : Baiklah! , ayo nak ikut aku  
Rein&Fein : (Mengikuti Cleric)  
Beberapa Menit…  
Cleric : kalian Pergilah, Aku akan MenahannyaDisini  
Rein : Tidak ! Aku akan Membantumu  
Cleric : cepat Pergilah !  
Rein : (Pergi)  
Ditengah Hutan…  
Rein : Fein Dimana kau ? (terpisah dengan fein)  
Shamman: Haha Orang bodoh, kau sudah kami kepung  
Rein : Main Main Denganku (Dash) (Dash combo)  
shamman : (Menghindar) bodoh (menyambarkan listrik)  
Rein : (Kesetrum) Aaaaa  
Shamman : (Memukul Rein)  
Rein : (terlempar)  
Shamman. : (Menyambarkan listrik) Lemah  
Rein : (Kesetrum) aaaa (babak belur) ukh  
Shamman : Kita akhiri disini bocah  
Rein : (Dash) (Lari Dengan penuh luka)  
Shamman : Pengecut  
Di Blizzard Plain  
Rein : ukh (sudah tidak kuat) (Pingsan)  
Argenta: (Menemukan rein) hei ada apa denganmu?Kakak bantu aku  
Gerraint: ada apa argenta?  
Argenta : orang ini terluka parah  
Gerraint : Carilah tanaman obat obatan  
Argenta : (pergi)  
3 Hari Kemudian  
Rein : (sadar ) dimana aku?  
Gerraint : kau ditempat yang aman  
Rein : Aku Harus Kembali Ke Calderock! (Mencoba Berdiri)  
Gerraint : Kau Masih Belum Sembuh Sepenuhnya!  
Rein : (Jatuh)  
Gerraint : Sudah Aku Bilang!  
Argenta : (Membantu Rein Berdiri) Sebaiknya kau Istirshat Dulu  
Rein : (Sandaran Dipohon)  
Gerraint: biar aku yg memeriksa kesana (pergi)  
Beberapa Saat Kemudian…..  
Gerraint : (Datang) Desa Itu hancur  
Rein : (Kaget) apa? Tidak mungkin  
Gerraint : Keluarga mu Pasti Sudah Ditempat Yang aman  
Rein : Ayah ibu T_T  
Argenta : kami akan membantumu mencari Orang tua mu  
3 Hari Berkeliling Dan Tidak Menemukan Hasil...  
Gerraint : Mungkin Orang tua mu Memang Sudah Tidak Ada  
Rein : T_T  
Argenta : Kau Bisa ikut kami dan anggap kami sebagai keluarga sendiri (^_^)  
Gerraint : (menarik argenta) hei tidak mungkin kita membawa nya !  
Argenta : dia sudah tidak punya keluarga , sebaiknya dia ikut kita saja , KalauDia Sudah Cukup Kuat , Dia Pasti Bisa menjaga dirinya , Lagian Aku juga mau dipanggil kakak (^_^")  
Gerraint : Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah (-_-")  
Argenta : Ikutlah Bersama kami Rein , kami akan menjagamu , dan membuatmu menjadi kuat  
Rein : Benarkah itu?  
Argenta : Dan kau bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuamu  
Rein : Demi Orang Tuaku  
Argenta : Aku suka semangatmu  
Rein Pun Ikut Berkelana Dengan Argenta Dan Gerraint  
3 Tahun Kemudian...  
Gerraint : (Frenzied Charge)  
Rein : (Menghindar) (Moon Blade Dance)  
Gerraint : Ukh (Terkena Serangan)  
Rein : (Cyclone Slash EX)  
Gerraint : hahahaha tidak bisa (Menghindar)  
Rein : (Half Moon Slash EX)  
Gerraint : (kelelahan) ukh kau sudah bertambah kuat  
Rein : Itu Juga karena latihan Dari kakak (Mengulurkan tangannya)  
Gerraint : Ya Sudah Kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini (berdiri)  
Argenta : Ayo Makan dulu!  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Argenta : oh y rein , aku punya kabar baik untuk mu  
Rein : apa itu?  
Argenta : Kaka mendaftarkanmu di akademi saint haven (^_^)  
Rein : pffftt (kaget) apa?

Dragon Nest Story : The Legend Of Blue Dragon  
Part 3 (Hidup Baru)

(Kemarin)  
Argenta : oh y rein , aku punya kabar baik untuk  
mu  
Rein : apa itu?  
Argenta : Kaka mendaftarkanmu di akademi  
saint haven (^_^)  
Rein : pffftt (kaget) apa?  
(Sekarang)  
Argenta : Kamu akan menjadi lebih kuat disana

Rein : Itu tidak Perlu kak  
Gerraint : Yang dikatakan Argenta Benar,  
Sebaiknya Kamu Sekolah juga Agar Bisa  
Mendapat pengetahuan lebih (Membasuh muka)  
Argenta : Dan lagi Kamu Kan Juga Harus Punya  
Teman, Siapa Tau kamu juga Akan Menemukan  
adikmu  
Rein : Artinya Aku Bersekolah sambil mencari  
keluargaku?  
Argenta : Itu Benar  
Rein : Ide yang bagus  
Argenta : Aku sudah menyiapkan semua  
Peralatan Sekolahmu , Kamu tinggal berangkat  
besok  
Rein : Besok! ?  
Argenta : iya, , lebih cepat lebih baik (^_^)  
Rein : (-_-") Ya sudahlah, Sebelumnya Terima  
Kasih kakak  
Argenta : Itu sudah tugasku menkadi kakak (^_^)  
Besoknya...  
Pagi Hari...  
Rein : (Bersiap Berangkat) Aku berangkat dulu y  
Argenta : Eh kesini dulu!  
Rein : ada apa?  
Argenta : (Mencium dahi Rein) Hati hati ya  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Gerraint : Kamu harus menjaga identitasmu Dan  
Jangan Sombong dengan kekuatan yg kau  
memiliki, jaga emosimu juga  
Rein : (._.") Baiklah! (Berangkat)  
Gerraint&Argenta: (Melambaikan tangan)  
Diperjalanan...  
Depan Wonderfull...  
Rein : (Berjalan)  
Sorceress : (Menabrak Rein) Eh maaf, aku tidak  
sengaja  
Rein : Ya tidak apa apa (Sedikit Cuek)  
Sorceress : eh kamu kan Yang Waktu Itu  
Waktu Itu...  
(Cerberus Nest Final Stage)  
Sorceress : (Freezing Sword)  
Kakalri : empuk dan nikmat (Fire ball)  
Sorceress : (Blink) (Chilling mist)  
Kakalri : (Fire Wall)  
Sorceress : Awww (Terkena Skill) (Terjatuh)  
Kakalri : Hahah akhirnya (Membuka mulutnya)  
Sorceress : (Menutup matanya) (Aku mati, Aku  
mati, Aku mati)  
Tiba Tiba...  
Rein : (Flash Stance)  
Membelah mulut Dan Tubuh Kakalri Hingga  
menjadi 2 Bagian atas dan bawah  
Rein : Mau mati konyol?  
Sorceress : (Membuka matanya) (Melihat Kakalri  
Sudah mati) Terima kasih tuan Kau sudah  
menyelamatkan hidupku (Memeluk rein)  
Rein ; Hei lepaskan, ini memalukan (Berontak)  
Sorceress : oh maaf, Terbawa Suasana  
(Melepaskan pelukannya)  
Rein : (Melihat luka bakar di lengan kanan  
sorceress) Lenganmu tidak apa apa?  
Sorceress : Oh ini (Menunjukan lengannya)  
Tidam apa apa kok (Tidak sengaja tersentuh) Aw!  
Rein : hmm itu yg kau bilang tidak apa apa?  
(Menyobek bajunya lalu Memerbani luka  
Sorceress)  
Sorceress : Aw! Pelan Pelan  
Rein : Udah Nggak Usah manja! (Memasangkan  
Perban)  
Sorceress : (Menatap Rein)  
Rein : Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? (-_-")  
(Selesai Memasang perban)  
Sorceress : (sadar) eh tidak ada... Oh ya Namaku  
Elna , Ka... (kaget karena rein sudah tidak ada)  
Rein : Lekaslah Sembuh (Melompati Tebing  
Bagaikan elf)  
Elna : (^_^)  
(Sekarang)  
Elna : Kau lah orang yg waktu itu menolongku

Rein : (Mengingat Ingat) Oh iya, Bagaimana  
dengan lu... eh (kaget)  
Elna : Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi (^_^)  
(Memeluk Rein)  
Rein : Hei Lepaskan Aku , Malu dilihat banyak  
orang (Berontak)  
Elna : Aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu  
kamu lagi (Memeluk Rein Sangat Erat)  
Rein : hei Lepaskan Aku (Aku pasti telat)  
(Berhasil Lepas dan Lari)  
Elna : (-_-")  
Rein : (Lupa Jalan Menuju Akademi) Pake lupa  
segala lagi  
Rein muter Dari gang ini Ke gang itu , dari Blok  
ini ke blok itu Tapi tetep aja tersesat  
Royal Guard : kau mau kemana nak?  
Rein ; eh paman , Aku mencari Akademi Saint  
Haven, paman tau dimana tempatnya?  
Royal Guard : Mari aku antar!  
Rein : Baik Paman!  
Beberapa Saat Kemudian mereka sampai  
Didepan Akademi...  
Rein : Terima Kasih Paman (^0^)  
Royal Guard: sama sama (Pergi)  
Rein : (Baru ingat) Aku telat! (Berlari)  
Sampai Didepan Kelas...  
Rein : 2B , 2B , 2b nah ini dia , eh (kaget)  
kenapa semsei baru masuk ?  
Sensei ; Saya Ada acara dulu tadi jadi terlambat ,  
ngomong ngomong kamu siapa?  
Rein : Aku ReinZun ,murid baru sensei (memberi  
hormat)  
Sensei : oh kau murid baru itu. , masuklah nanti  
aku kenalkan murid murid dikelas ini  
Didalam kelas...  
Sensei : Selamat Pagi Anak Anak  
Murid Murid : Pagi Sensei  
Sensei : Kita Kedatangan Murid Baru (^_^)  
Siswa 1 : Siapa dia?  
Siswa 2 : Entahlah  
Siswi 1 : Menurutmu Laki Laki Atau Perempuan?  
Siswi 2 : hmm, Perempuan paling  
(NB : Murid-Murid Kelas 2B Kebanyakan  
Perempuan, Laki Hanya Sedikit)  
Sensei : Hei, , Masuklah Dan Perkenalkan Dirimu  
Rein : (Masuk) Namaku ReinZun, Anak Dari  
Furuya Dan Keina (^_^)  
Siswa 1 : Furuya?  
Siswa 2 : Keina?  
Siswi 1 : Hei Lihat dia Tampan dan berani (^_^)  
Siswi 2 : (lagi ngrumpi)  
Elna : (Ngrunpi)  
Sensei : Silahkan Duduk Disana (Menujuk Bangku  
Nomor 2 Dari Belakang)  
Rein : Baiklah! eh (Melihat Elna) (Kenapa aku  
harus ketemu dia lagi) (Berjalan Sambil  
Menutupi wajahnya dengan pedang)  
Siswi 1 : Hei Lihat Dia, Dia melihat kita  
Elna : Apaan sih (Menoleh Sebentar Lalu Balik  
Ngerumpi lagi)  
Siswi 2 : (terpesona) Dia sangat tampan  
Elna : Apanya yg tampan, Di Akademi Ini Tidak  
Ada Yang tampan (Tidak Menoleh)  
Rein : Fiuh! (Duduk)  
Siswi 1 : Hei lihatlah dulu  
Elna : Aku tidak peduli!  
Siswi 2 : Lihat dia (Membalikan wajah Elna)  
Elna : (Melihat Rein) Di Dia...  
Rein : (Mati aku) (Menutup Wajahnya Dengan  
Buku)  
Elna : REIIIIINNNNNN! (Teriak)  
Sensei : Sssstt, Elna Diam  
Elna : Maaf sensei (._.")  
Sensei : (Kembali Menulis Dipapan tulis)  
Siswi 2 : Kau Kenal dia?  
Elna : Sangat Kenal (Pergi Ke Bangku Dibelakang  
Rein)  
Rein : (Kenapa harus Kesini (-_-")  
Elna : Hei (Menyodokan Staffnya Ke tubuh Rein)  
kita bertemu lagi (^_^)  
Rein : Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku lagi! , urusan  
kita sudah selesai! (Tidak Menoleh)  
Elna : Belum Selesai! , Sebagai Rasa Terima  
Kasihku, Kamu boleh mengajakku Kencan Malam  
nanti (^0^)  
Rein : (Cuek)  
Elna : hei (Menyodokkan Staffnya lagi) Diam  
Berarti iya  
Rein : Diamlah! , Aku kesini untuk belajar bukan  
untuk mencari wanita!  
Elna : Tapi Disini Kamu Juga Bisa mencari Istri  
juga (^0^)  
Rein : (Ah Sudahlah)  
Elna : hei jawab aku (Menyodokkan Staffnya  
terus menerus)  
Rein : (Fokus ke belajar)  
Sensei : (Melihat Elna) Elna! Jangan ganggu dia,  
Dan Kembalilah ke bangkumu  
Elna : ukh! (Kembali ke bangkunya)  
Rein : (Akhirnya, Terima Kasih Sensei! )  
Beberapa Saat Kemudian...  
Kriiinnngggg Kriiinnngggg Bel istirahat Berbunyi  
Sensei : Ok Kumpulkan buku kalian!  
Rein : (Mengumpulkan buku)  
Murid-Murid : (Mengumpulkan Buku)  
Elna : (Belum Selesai)  
Rein : (Pergi Kekantin)  
Elna : (Buru buru nyelesein) (Mengumpulkan)  
REEEIIIINNN TUNGGU AKU!  
Rein : (Cuek)  
Elna : Aku harus menyusulnya (Hot Rod)  
Rein : (Berjalan Santai)  
Elna : (Berjalan Disamping Rein) Kenapa kamu  
tidak menungguku?  
Rein : Kamu lama! , (Melihat 2 Orang Sedang  
Memalaki) Siapa mereka?  
Elna : Oh mereka, tidak penting, Tinggal Kasih 5  
Gold kita aman kok  
Rein : (Masuk Kantin Dengan Santai)  
Cleric : (Shield Blow)  
Rein : (Terdorong ke belakang)  
Warrior : wah kau Seperti tidak bersalah saja ya,  
tinggal masuk saja, sini bayar 5 gold  
Rein : Memangnya siapa kalian?  
Cleric: Cepay kasih 5 gold bodoh (Armor Break)  
Rein : Aku tidak mau!  
Cleric : Jadi mau cara kasar (Shield Charge)  
Rein : (Terdorong ke lapangan)  
Cleric : Kita Selesaikan disini (Mengarahlan mace  
nya ke Rein)  
Rein : (Berdiri) Kau yang meminta!  
Cleric : Banyak omong! (Shield Charge)  
Rein : Lemah (Menghindar)  
Cleric : (Electric Smite)  
Rein : (Menghindar)  
Cleric : (Goddes Relic)  
Rein : Lambat! (Menghindar) (Moon Blade  
Dance)  
Cleric : ukh (Terkena Skill)  
Rein : (Cyclone Slash EX)  
Cleric : Bodoh! (Menghindar)  
Rein : Bodoh! (Halfmoon Slash)  
Cleric : (Terpental ke tembok) aw!  
Rein : menyerahlah (menghunuskan pedang ke  
cleric) aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi  
Cleric : (Pingsan)  
Rein : (Membawa cleric ke Uks)  
Setelah Dari Uks...  
Elna : Kamu keren banget (^0^)  
Rein : Biasa aja (Menghapus darah di bibirnya)  
Elna : Eh pipi kamu... memar  
Rein : Udah , cuman luka ringan nanti juga  
sembuh (._.")  
Elna : Kamu yakin? coba aku lihat (Memegang  
pipi kanan Rein)  
Rein : Aw! Sakit!  
Elna : (-_-") tadi katanya nggk sakit?  
Rein : kalo dipegang ya jelas sakit (-_-")  
Elna : Biar aku sembuhin  
Rein : hei mau apa kamu?  
Elna : (Mencium pipi kanan Rein)  
Rein : (*0_0*)  
Elna : udah mendingan?  
Rein : Masih sakit!  
Elna : artinya harus dari sini (mencoba mencium  
bibir Rein)  
Rein : (Bingung) (Lari)  
Elna : (jatuh) aduh ! , loh kemana Rein? (Melihat  
Rein lari) tunggu Aku Sayang!  
Disuatu Tempat...  
Rein : hahah (kelelahan) (Akhirnya Aku bisa  
llepas dari Sorceress Genit itu)  
Elna : (Disebelah Rein) Hai (^_^)  
Rein : (kaget) (-_-")  
Elna : Ayo kita terusin yang tadi (^_^) (Menyeret  
Rein ke kamar mandi)  
Rein : Tidak! Aku tidak mau! (Berontak)  
Elna : aku memaksa (^_^) (Masuk kamar mandi  
bersama Rein)  
Rein : Tidak!

Dragon Nest Story : The Legend of Blue Dragon  
Part 4 (Wanita Genit)  
Dikelas...  
Elna : (^_^) (Menatap Rein)  
Rein : (Pura Pura tidak tau)  
Elna : (Melempar kertas ke rein) (berisi : Hei  
gimana? Enakan? gak sakit lagi?)  
Waktu itu...  
Dikamar mandi...  
Elna : Rein Tenanglah! Jangan Berisik (Memciumi  
Pipi Rein)  
Rein : Tolong! Tolong!  
Elna : Diam Rein (Menutup mulut Rein)  
Rein : (Mencoba Menarik Tangan Elna Dari  
Mulutnya)  
Elna : (Menciumi Semua Pipi Rein)  
Sekarang...  
Rein : (Memegang Pipinya)  
Elna : (^_^) (menatap Rein)  
Sensei : Selamat Siang Anak-Anak!  
Murid-Murid : Siang Sensei!  
Sensei : (Melihat Semua Murid Dan Terkejut  
Melihat Rein) Hei Anak muda (Menunjuk Rein)  
Rein : Saya? (Menunjuk Dirinya)  
Sensei : Iya kamu, kenapa muka kamu penuh  
Dengan Bekas Ciuman?  
Murid Murid Yang lain Melihat Rein Dan Tertawa  
Rein : (-_-") Aku Ijin Ke Belakang dulu Sensei  
Sensei : Baik!  
Rein Meninggalkan Kelas Untuk Kekamar Mandi  
Membasuh mukanya Yang penuh Dengan Bekas  
Lipstick  
Rein : (Ngaca) Busett ... Ternyata Banyak Banget  
Pantesan Pada Ketawa (-_-")  
Brakkk Braaakk (Suara Pintu Terdobrak)  
Rein : (kaget) apa itu? (Keluar)  
Warrior(pemalak) : bodoh, Mengurus anak itu  
saja kau tidak bisa  
Cleric : maafkan aku bos, tapi dia sangat kuat!  
(Jatuh)  
Warrior : kau nya saja yang lemah! (Impact Wave  
Lv.6)  
Cleric : (Terpental Ke Tembok Dengan Keras)  
Maafkan Aku Bos !  
Warrior : Kau Pantas mati, Dasar Lemah!  
(Whirlwind)  
Cleric : (Menutup Matanya)  
Rein : (Parrying Stance) (Mendorong warrior ke  
belakang) kau tidak apa kawan?  
Warrior : oh jadi kalian bersekongkol, Terima ini  
(Bombs Away)  
Rein : (Parrying Stance) (Counter Slash) Apalah  
Begini Caramu memperlakukan Temanmu yg  
sudah berjuang untukmu?  
Warrior : Dia Sangat Lemah tidak pantas Untuk  
Hidup lagi (Circle Swing)  
Rein : Kau Salah! (Menghindar) (Dash Combo)  
Warrior : (Terdorong)  
Rein : (Heavy Slash)  
Warrior : (Crisis Howl)  
Rein : (Mundur)  
Warrior : (Stomp)  
Rein : (Surprise attack)  
Warrior : (Terlempar)  
Rein : (Moonlight Spilter EX)  
Warrior : (Paralyze)  
Rein : (Dash) (Dash Slash)  
Warrior : (Crisis Howl)  
Rein : (Evasion Slash) (Cyclone Slash EX)  
Warrior : Uwa (Terkena Skill)  
Rein : (Crecent Cleave EX)  
Warrior : (Kesakitan) Akan ku balas kau nanti  
(Lari)  
Rein : Cih! (Menghampiri Cleric) Kau Tidak Apa  
Apa?  
Cleric : Kenapa Kau Menolong ku? Padahal Aku  
Pernah Menyerangmu..  
Rein : Sudah Tanggung Jawabku Membantu  
Semua orang (Mengulurkan Tangannya)  
Cleric : (Berdiri) Terima Kasih Teman!  
Rein : Namaku Rein, Namamu?  
Ken : Namaku Ken Taro, Kau bisa memanggilku  
Ken  
Rein : oh Ken (Membantu ken berjalan)  
Setelah Rein Membantu Ken ke UKS  
Rein : Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas (berjalan  
ke kelas)  
Dikelas...  
Rein : Maaf Sensei Tadi Aku Harus Menolong  
orang  
Sensei : oh baiklah duduk  
Rein : Terima kasih Sensei (Berjalan ke  
Bangkunya)  
Tiba Tiba...  
Rein : (Kaget Saat membuka buku ada Sebuah  
pesan)  
Elna : (Hai sayang! Pulang Sekolah Nanti Aku  
Pulang Sama kamu ya!)  
Rein : (Melihat ke elna)  
Elna : (^_^)  
Rein : (Melempar kertas ke Elna)  
Elna : (Mengambil kertas dari Rein)  
Rein : (TIDAK AKAN!)  
Krrriiinnnggg Kriinnnggh krrriiinnngg (Bel  
Pulang)  
Murid - Murid : yeeeee pulang  
Sensei : Kalo begitu kita sudahi pembelajaran  
kita hari ini anak anak  
Murid - Murid : Baik Bu!  
Sensei : (Meninggalkan Kelas)  
Rein : (Lari)  
Elna : Hey Rein Tunggu aku! (Mengejar Rein)  
Rein : (Ditarik Seseorang)  
Ken : Sssstt Diam!  
Rein : (diam)  
Elna : duh kemana dia, , larinya cepet banget. ,  
mungkin dia ke arah gerbang (lari lagi)  
Rein : (Melihat Kebelakang) Fiuh aman, Terima  
Kasih kau telah menolongku dari Siksaan  
Ken : Itulah Guna nya Teman!  
Rein : yosh, mari kita pulang  
Ken : Mari!  
Perjalanan Pulang...  
Rein : Lalala (Berjalan)  
Ken : Rumahmu Ada Dimana Teman?  
Rein : Aku Sedang Mencarinya (._.")  
Ken : Jadi Kau Baru Disini?  
Rein : Ya Begitulah (^_^")  
Ken : (-_-")  
Rein : Kau Tau Alamat ini? (Memperlihatkan  
Sebuah Kertas)  
Ken : Aku Tau, Mari ikut aku  
Rein : Baiklah!  
Sesampainya...  
Ken : Ini Rumahmu?  
Rein : Mungkin!  
Ken : Berapa Ribu Gold Kau Membeli Rumah ini  
Rein : Aku Tidak Tahu! , Kakakku yang  
memberikannya padaku  
Ken : kakakmu sekaya apa sih?  
Rein : Aku juga tidak tahu (^_^")  
Ken : (-_-")  
Rein : Sebaiknya aku coba lihat didalamnya  
(Mengeluarkan kunci)  
Ken : itu benar  
Rein : (Membuka kunci) Tadaa , ternyata benar  
ini rumahku  
Tiba Tiba...  
Elna : REEEIIINNNN! Ternyata kamu disini, Aku  
Mencarimu kemana mana  
Rein : (-_-") (baru saja aku seneng, sekarang  
udah ... ah sudahlah)  
Ken : (berbisik) (wanita benar benar  
menyukaimu)  
Rein : (Balas) (Sudaj Abaikan Saja Dia)  
Elna : Ternyata Ini Rumahmu , lumayanlah untuk  
masa depan kita dan anak anak kita (^0^)  
Ken : (berbisik) (Dia niat banget itu lho)  
Rein : (Balas) (Sudah kubilang abaikan saja dia)  
Elna : Ayo kita lihat Didalamnya (Masuk)  
Rein : hei kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan  
(Mengejar Elna)  
Ken : (-_-")  
Elna : (Didalam) wah Sangat Luas Dan Nyaman  
Rein : Hei kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan  
Elna : Sekarang Kita Lihat Kamarnya (Menuju  
Lantai 1)  
Rein : Hei (Mengejar elna)  
Ken : Kemana mereka? (-_-") mungkin diatas  
(Keatas)  
Elna : (Baringan Dikasur) Sangat empuk  
Rein : Hei Kau tidak bi... uwa (Tersandung Dan  
jatuh diatas Elna)  
Elna : (^_^) mungkin Kita bisa main Sebentar  
Rein  
Rein : Tidak! (Mencoba kabur tapi tidak bisa)  
Ken : (Melihat Elna Dan Rein) Sebaiknya aku  
tidak mengganggu mereka  
Elna : Sebentar Saja Sayang! (Membuka 1  
Kancing Bajunya)  
Rein : Tidak! (Mencoba Lepas)  
Elna : (^_^) Percuma Sayang! Sekarang kamu  
miliku (^_^)  
Rein : Tidak! (Berusaha Lari)  
Usaha Rein untuk kabur Menyebabkan Kasur  
Mereka Bergoyang Sangat hebat  
Ken : (Dibawah) (Mendengar guncangan kasur)  
Sebaiknya Aku pulang, aku tidak ingin  
mengganggu Rein Bersenang-Senang (Pulang)  
Rein : (Merasakan Aura Ken Sudah Tidak ada  
dirumahnya) (Sial dia Malah pergi lagi)  
Elna : Aku akan Memanjakanmu Rein (^_^)  
Rein : Tidak!  
Malamnya...  
Ken : Kenapa Kamu Teman?  
Rein : Aku Baru Saja Dihabisi (-_-")  
Ken : Sama Siapa kawan? biar Aku habisi dia  
(Mengeluarkan Macenya)  
Rein : Aku Saja Kalah apalagi kau (-_-")  
Ken : Memangnya Siapa?  
Rein : Elna (-_-")  
(Waktu itu...)  
Rein : Tolong Lepaskan Aku Elna! Tolong!  
Elna : hmmm, Tidak Dan Tidak Akan (^_^")  
Rein : Aku Mohon! (Wajah Melas)  
Elna : Hmmm, tapi Kamu harus Berjanji padaku  
Rein : Apa Saja, Tapi Lepaskan Aku  
Elna : Kamu Harus Jadi Tunanganku (^0^)  
Rein : Tidak!  
Elna : Jadi Nggak Mau nih? (Mendekatkan  
Bibirnya Ke Bibir Rein)  
Rein : Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi Tidak Sekarang  
Elna : Baiklah! Aku tunggu janjimu itu (turun  
dari atas Rein)  
Rein : Fiuh!  
Elna : (Mendekatkan Bibirnya Lagi) Apa kamu  
yakin Tidak Ingin Meneruskan Adegan ini?  
Rein : TIDAK! (Lari keluar)  
(Sekarang)  
Ken : Hahaha Sepertinya kau benar benar  
dihabisi  
Rein : Ya Begitulah!  
Elna : (Tiba tiba Datang) Apa yang kalian  
bicarakan?  
Rein : Eh tidak Tidak!  
Ken : Sebenarnya Sih kami sedang  
membicarakanmu  
Rein : (Menutup mulut ken) Diam  
Elna : Benarkah itu Rein?  
Rein : Tidak!  
Elna : Kau bisa Menemaniku makan kan Rein?  
Rein : Kenapa aku?  
Elna : Kau kan Tunanganku (^0^)  
Rein : Ukh (Aku Terikat Janji)  
Elna : Bagaimana Sayang (Nada menggoda)  
Ken : (Berbisik) Sebaiknya kau temani dia Kalo  
kau mau selamat dari amukannya lagi temanku  
Rein : (Balas) Kau Mengejekku (-_-")  
Elna : Bagaimana Rein ?  
Rein : baiklah!  
Elna : Terima Kasih Sayang (Memeluk Rein lalu  
memegang Tangan) Ayo Sayang  
Rein : (Pasrah)  
Mereke berdua pergi  
Ken : Sebaiknya Aku pulang! (Nabrak orang) Eh  
maaf maaf (._.")  
Archer : (Jatuh)  
Ken : hup! (Menangkap) tidak apa apa?  
Archer : (^_^")

Dragon Nest Story : The Legend Of Blue Dragon  
Part 5 (Kekuatan Terpendam

(Kemarin...)  
Ken : Sebaiknya Aku pulang! (Nabrak orang) Eh  
maaf maaf (._.")  
Archer : (Jatuh)  
Ken : hup! (Menangkap) tidak apa apa?  
Archer : (^_^")  
Pagi Hari...  
Rein : (Mau Mandi)  
Tiba Tiba Rein Mendengar Sesuatu Dikamar  
Mandi Karna Dikira Itu Maling jadi Masuk Aja  
Tanpa Ijin  
Rein Perlahan Membuka Pintu Dan Tidak  
Ketahuan  
Selanjutnya Rein Mencoba Membuka Korden  
Kamar Mandi  
Rein : (Mengendap Ngendap) (Membuka Korden)  
Elna : Kyyyaaaaa! (Menutupi Tubuhnya)  
Rein : (kaget) Maaf Maaf Aku kira siapa  
(Menutup matanya)  
Elna : Kenapa Kamu tidak Ketok Pintu dulu !  
Rein : Aku tidak tau kalo kamu lagi mandi (masih  
menutupi matanya)  
Elna : Kalo mau kesini bilang bilang dong, jadi  
aku Bisa siap siap nyambut kehadiranmu  
Rein : Apa yg kau katakan! ? (Menutup matanya)  
Elna : Karna Kamu sudah melihat tubuhku, kamu  
harus Tanggung jawab!  
Rein : hei Apa maksudmu (Menutup matanya)  
Elna : Kamu Harus Mandi Bersamaku! (Menarik  
Tangan Rein)  
Rein : Tidak! (Mencoba lari)  
Elna : Freezing Field!  
Rein : (Kakinya Beku)  
Elna : Hahaha _devil emoticon_ (Tawa Jahat)  
Rein : (Mati Aku)  
Elna : (Menyeret Rein Ke Bak mandi)  
Rein : ... (Tidak bisa melakukan apa apa)  
Opera Sabun Dimulai Kembali...  
Author : Ish Ish Ish (._.") (kalo gitu gw juga  
mau)  
Pacar Author : Apa yg kamu bilang!?  
Author : eh tidak tidak (._.")  
Pacar Author : nakal nakal (Jewer Kuping Author  
Sampek mau putus)  
Author : (._.")a  
Setelah Mandi...  
Rein : ukh (-_-")  
Elna : (^_^) Kamu bersih dan wangi sekarang  
Rein : Jadi Kamu Menyelinap masuk kerumahku?  
Elna : (^_^) iya, aku kesepian dirumah jadi pergi  
kerumahmu saja dan juga Aku tidur denganmu  
tadi malam, ternyata kamu sangat liar ya(^_^)  
Rein : (Jadi tadi malam yang kupegang...)  
Elna : kenapa melamun? oh kamu mau lagi nanti  
malam?  
Rein : Tidak! Lebih baik kita berangkat Sekarang  
Nanti Telat lagi  
Elna : Baiklah! (^_^) (Mengaitkan tangan nya ke  
tangan Rein)  
Rein : (-_-") (Jika aku tidak Disuruh sekolah oleh  
Kakak kakaku Aku sudah pergi dari kota ini dari  
kemarin)  
Sesampainya Disekolah...  
Sensei : Selamat Pagi Murid Murid  
Murid Murid : Pagi Sensei  
Sensei : Yah Kelas Kita Bertambah Ramai  
Sekarang Semenjak Ada Rein  
Rein : Itu Sudah Pasti!  
Sensei : Dan Kelas Kita akan Bertambah Ramai  
Dengan Datangnya Murid Baru lagi!  
Siswa 3 : Siapa Lagi?  
Sensei : Penasaran?  
Murid Murid : Iya Bu  
Sensei : Hei Masuklah  
Rina : (Malu) Perkenalkan Na...Namaku Rina Dan  
Jobku Hunter  
Siswa 3 : Nama Yang cantik Seperti orangnya  
Siswa 4 : Kau benar  
Sensei : Karna Kamu Anak Baru Kamu Juga Harus  
Duduk Disebelah Anak Baru Juga! (Menunjuk  
Bangku Sebelah Rein)  
Elna : Ukh!  
Rin : Baik Sensei!  
Rein : (Tidak Memperhatikan)  
Rina : (Duduk Disebelah Bangku Rein)  
(NB: Mereka tidak 1 Bangku tapi bangku Rina  
Dan Rein Hanya bersebelahan kiri dan kanan  
doang ya)  
Rina : (Berbisik Ke Rein) Hei Hei  
Rein : (Tidak Menoleh) hmmm?  
Rina : Namaku Rina  
Rein : Aku Sudah tau!  
Rina : (Perasaan Dia dari Tadi tidak  
Memperhatikanku , Pria yang misterius)  
Elna : (Melihat Rina Mendekati Rein) (oh jadi kau  
mau bersaing denganku Elf?)  
Bel Istirahat... Kriiinnnggg Krrriinngg  
Rein : (Pergi keluar)  
Rina : (Mengejar Rein)  
Elna : (Mengejar Rein Juga)  
Sensei : eh Tunggu dulu elna!  
Elna : (Berhenti)  
Sensei : Tolong bantu sensei Membawa buku  
buku ini ke perpustakaan  
Elna : Baik Sensei (Aduh Bisa Telat Aku)  
Rina : (Berjalan Disamping Rein) hei kamu belum  
Menyebutkan nanamu tadi  
Rein : Rein  
Rina : (Berhenti Sejenak Dan melihat Rein  
Berjalan) (Haa? Hanya gitu saja? Memang Laki  
Laki Misterius) (Kembali Berjalan) Hei tunggu  
aku  
Rein : (Tetap berjalan)  
Setelah Elna selesai dengan buku buku nya  
Elna pun mencari Rein  
Rina : hei kita ini sama sama baru disekolah ini ,  
Jadi kita belum punya teman!  
Ken : (Datang) hei Teman Mau kekantin?  
Rein : Tentu Teman (Berjalan Berdampingan  
Dengan Ken)  
Elna : (Menarik Tangan Rein) Kamu harus ikut  
aku  
Rein : Eh kemana?  
Elna : Udah Ikut Aja (Menarik Rein)  
Rein : (-_-")  
Ken : (-_-")  
Rina : hmm (Siapa Sorceress itu?)  
Rein : Kita mau kemana sih?  
Elna : Masuk Kamar Mandi!  
Rein : (-_-")  
Dikamar Mandi...  
Elna : Kamu Jangan Genit Genitan Lagi sama itu  
Elf (-_-")  
Rein : Loh Genit Genitan gimana?  
Elna : Ya Pokoknya Kamu harus jauhi dia!  
Rein : Tidak ada salahnya kan kami berteman?  
Elna : Boleh sih, Tapi kamu harus tetep jadi  
milik aku, Kamu Ini Tunangan Aku! Nggak boleh  
ada wanita lain yg deket sama kamu! selain aku!  
Rein: Kamu terlalu berlebihan! Aku tidak suka  
Tekan Terus! Aku ingin bebas!  
Elna : Ta..tapi  
Rein : Tidak Ada Tapi Tapian Lagi! Aku sudah  
muak dengan semua ini! (Pergi)  
Elna : Maafkan Aku T_T (Aku hanya tidak mau  
kehilangan Kamu)  
Dikelas...  
Rein : (Masih Marah)  
Rina : hei kenapa mukamu seperti itu?  
Rein : Tidak ada apa apa (Dengan nada sedikit  
tinggi)  
Rina : Oh, Baiklah Kalo Begitu!  
Elna : (T_T)  
Saat Pulang Sekolah...  
Rein : (Pulang Dengan Wajah Kesal)  
Ken : Heii kenapa kau?  
Rein : Untuk Hari Ini Tolong Biarkan Aku Sendiri  
Teman  
Ken : Baiklah! Jika itu yang kau mau  
Elna : Hei Tunggu aku Rein (Mengejar Rein)  
Ken : (Menghalangi Elna) Dia Butuh Waktu  
Sendiri  
Elna : Tapi Aku harus...  
Rein Pergi Ke Foothill Black Mountain  
Rein : Arrrgghhh (Berteriak) (Flash Stance)  
Merobohkan 5 Pohon  
Rein : (Deverlasting Howl) (Merobohkan 7  
Pohon)  
Tiba Tiba  
(Blue Dragon : Biarkan Aku Keluar! Aku Muak  
Disini Terus Menerus!)  
Blue Dragon Mengambil Alih Tubuh Rein  
Rein : Tidak! Jangan! (Bersujud)  
Perlahan Pundak Rein Mengeluarkan 2 Sayap  
Biru  
Rein : Ukh! Kembalilah!  
(Blue Dragon : Tidak Akan!)  
Rein Sepenuhnya Berubah Menjadi Blue Dragon  
Blue Dragon : Aku Bebas! (Terbang Dengan  
Cepat)  
Ditempat Lain...  
Gerraint : Rein!  
Argenta : Kita Harus Selamatkan Dia Sebelum  
Blue Dragon Mengambil Alih Sepenuhnya  
Gerraint : Pasti Rein Tidak Bisa Mengendalikan  
Emosinya Sehingga Membuat Blue Dragon Keluar  
Argenta : Ayo Kita Tolong dia! (lari!)  
Gerraint : (lari)  
Foothills Blac Mountain...  
Blue Dragon : Aku Akan Bersenang Senang! ,  
Guuuaaarrrr (mengaung)  
Saint Haven...  
Guardian : apa itu?  
Saint : Seperti Ada Naga Yang Lepas  
Light Fury : Aku bisa merasakan Aura Naga Ini  
sangat kuat  
Saint : Iya Betul  
Light Fury : (Melacak) Arahnya Dari Foothil  
Black Mountain  
Guardian : Benarkah?  
Light Fury : Dia memiliki aura Petir yang sangat  
hebat!  
Dunia Menjadi Mendung dan banyak petir  
menyambar dimana mana  
Blue Dragon : Lightning Ball! (Melempar Bola  
Listrik ke Arah Dark Overlord Tower)  
Black Knight : Aura Yang Sangat kuat! Aku harus  
memilikinya (lari)  
Argenta : Aku merasakan Aura Black Knight Juga  
Akan Menyerang Rein  
Gereaint : Kita Harus Cepat! (Lari)  
Argenta : Tunggu Aku kakak (Lari)  
Sementara itu...  
Rein : Dimana Aku?  
... : Kau ditempat yang aman  
Rein : Siapa kau?  
... : Aku adalah Yang membuat dunia ini  
Rein : Ha? Dewi Althea?  
Dewi Althea : ya kau benar anak muda  
Rein : Ternyata Kau Lebih Cantik dari yang ku  
bayangkan (._.")  
Dewi Althea : yah terima kasih , Ada apa kau  
kesini?  
Rein : Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Aku bisa berada  
disini (._.")  
Dewi Althea : Bagaimana kau ini (-_-")  
Rein : oh iya, tubuhku sedang diambil alih  
Dewi Athea : Oleh siapa?  
Rein : Blue Dragon (-_-")  
Dewi Althea : Ha? Kau harus secepatnya kembali!  
Rein : nah itu masalahnya , aku tidak tau  
Caranya (-_-")  
Dewi Althea : kau harus melupakan emosimu ,  
rendah hatilah  
Rein : (Berkonsentrasi) (Kembali)  
Dewi Althea : Sampai jumpa (^_^)  
(Foothils black Mountain)  
Blue Dragon : apa ini? Aku baru saja keluar!  
aaaarrggg (Menyemburkan petir ke langit)  
(Rein : Kembalikan tubuhku!)  
Blue dragon pun Tersegel kembali dan Rein  
Kembali ketubuhnya lagi  
Rein : (Kelelahan) ha? (melihat Foothills Black  
Mountain hancur) Apa yang baru saja terjadi?  
ukh! (Menghilangkan sayapnya) (Pingsan)  
Black Knight : Hahaha, Kau milikku Blue Dragon!  
(Bersambung)


End file.
